


Just getting started.

by orphan_account



Series: Hammertime [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, M/M, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless, plotless porn. Sorry I just wanted to write something steamy???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> oops my fingers slipped on the keyboard.

John opened his eyes, his vision blurry. He moved a hand to rub at his eyes, but his wrists met resistance.

“What the..” he murmured, before he noticed a dark figure looming over him.

Dave Strider stared, wearing a black suit and quiet as ever. “Dave? What’s going on?” John asks, scared.

“You’re beautiful.”

John looked like he was about to come up with something to say, but Dave’s hands slid up John’s legs, and one hand cupped his member in his pants.

“Ahh!” John cried out. “Dave! What do you—nngh!”

Dave had reached inside his pants and taken John’s dick. He pumped John lightly, enjoying the way John’s breath was coming in short little gasps. Dave slid his hand down further, fondling John’s balls while stroking the apex of John’s thigh with his thumb. After a minute he let go in favor of pulling the underwear down John’s legs just enough to expose him completely. He observed his work.

John was breathing shakily, hands clenched, knuckles white, eyes teary behind glasses.

Fuck. To hell with being calm and collected, Dave had needs. He palmed his crotch before unzipping his pants and putting out his own cock, which was already fully erect. “Goddammit, Egbert. Why do you have to look so fucking tempting?”

John offered up a shaky smile. “I promise, it’s not intentional!” He tried to pull himself out from underneath Dave, suddenly more nervous at seeing Dave’s arousal. “I mean-ack!”

He leaned forward and initiated another kiss. John was completely still at first, but he hesitantly opened his mouth (after Dave’s tongue had prodded his lips insistently enough). Dave’s tongue slid against John’s trying to encourage his to be an active participant. Ever so slowly, John responded.

Dave pulled away and nuzzled into John’s neck, mouthing just under his jawline. “God, John,” he thrust his hips forward, rubbing his aching cock against John’s.

The Heir of Breath cried out breathlessly, and Dave almost commented on the irony. He repeated the motion, and was rewarded with a similarly attractive noise coming from John’s mouth.

“Ohhhh…” His nails dug into his palms while pushing his chest up against Dave, and whined.

Dave chuckled, still smug. “Just be quiet.”

John turned his head and looked at the wall, slightly fearful of what was going to happen.

Dave abandoned his own and gripped John tightly, pumping him at a slow pace, sticking his forefinger against the slit ever so often.

“Wha? Dave, no—”

Dave pressed his lips to John’s and began to thrust against the other.

“Ohhh my g.. what are you doing?” John moaned out loud. He looked up at the older, who just looked back with those shades still on.

“Come, John,” Dave whispered in John’s ear.

After a couple more of those long, slow pumps, John came with a high wail. Dave sat up after a few minutes of breathing heavily, collapsed on top of John. John was laying on the bed, eyes closed and chest heaving. His waist and up was splattered with semen. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look up at Dave, face flushed.

Dave was proud of his work and leaned in to take another kiss from John. It was a slow, languid kiss, where Dave forced his tongue into Johns mouth and ran it over every groove in this teeth.

At this point, Dave didn’t care if John didn’t like this. He was still hard and pressure building up in his stomach. Only he hid it.

John looked up at his best friend, he tried to say something but it all came out as a needy whine. His breaths were heavy and slow. “What.. why are you doing this?” he asked in a quiet voice.

The blond pushed his shades up his nose and smirked once again. “I have needs, real man needs, Egbert ‘ol boy. Man needs that only you’ll be able to full fill.” he said, before pushing his two fingers into Johns mouth.

John choked back on the fingers, it was a rough action and he didn’t like it. Dave patted his cheek, coaxing the other boy to suck on his fingers. “Better lube them up, Egbert, where these guys are going, you’ll need all of the preparation you need.”

Dave could almost laugh at Johns frightened expression, the way his eyes widened behind fogged up glasses. “Mh..” he whined.

It was cruel. Dave was being cruel.

He was being cruel and selfish.

But John was his. Only his. He wanted John to be his, and his only.

The blond leaned down, kissing Johns neck, murmuring sweet words to the sobbing boy.

“Shhh..you’re doing great..you’re mine. Mine mine mine mine…”

He could hear his friends resistance. Dave knew this was wrong. John didn’t want this. He didn’t want it at all, yet he stuck two other fingers inside his mouth, letting the boys tongue run over them slowly.

Dave knew that in a little bit, John would want it. He would need him shortly.

But the fear and hatred that burned in his blue eyes sent shivers down his spine. Maybe this is what the trolls felt like when being around their kismesis or whatever the word was.

Dave reached up, slowly sliding Johns glasses off his face, neatly folding them and putting them on his bedside. The Heir whined as Dave slid his fingers out of his mouth slowly, until they left with a satisfying /pop/.

He reached down until he gripped the hem of Johns unbuttoned pants, and slid them down before discarding them somewhere in the room.

“No Dave, don’t do this. You don’t want to..” John tried to talk, the thrash free of his bonds, but he only wiggled like a worm.

“You’re mine John. You’ll understand soon..” Dave murmured, positioning his index finger before Johns entrance.

John whined, and began to thrash again. “No Dave.. please.. let me go.” he looked up at Dave, although it was difficult to see him without his glasses.

The other shook his head and slowly pushed his finger inside, ignoring Johns gasping breaths. It probably hurt more than anything, this being his first time being penetrated, Dave guessed.

Dave put a hand on Johns cheek, and shooshed him. “You’re doing fine, you’re a good boy. Shhhhh..”

The Heir breathed in deeply and tried his best to glare up at Dave.

John seemed to calm down, but then the intruder that was already deep inside him pushed even farther in. The finger was joined with a second, and John gasped.

Dave began to twist and scissor his two fingers violating his best friend, and kissed right under Johns jawline. “You’re a good person..” he murmured against the pale skin of the object of his affection .

“If I’m so good.. why are you doing this to me?” John mumbled.

If it weren’t for Daves possessive feeling, he might’ve been nicer to John but he was driven by his own need. Being cool was out of his mind.

He gripped Johns dick and slowly began to stroke him, licking a stripe up Johns neck.

Dave revelled in the noises that escaped his lips, an he wanted more. He wanted John in all honesty. His love, his heart, his body, his mind.

He wanted it all.

He looked down at John, the boys face was terribly red. His eyes glossed over with mixed feelings, (feelings Dave was proud he brought into fruition.) and his bound hands clenched tightly. Dave noticed that Johns fingernails had dug into his palms so deep he was bleeding.

He would have cared.

Should have cared.

But he didn’t, so instead he leaned up and kissed Johns forehead, pushing in a third finger. His two other fingers hitting deep inside the boy, a place Dave was sure that would elicit some delicious sounds from him.

Johns head was thrown back, eyes wide. “W..what was that?” his voice shook, and Dave stared through his shades. The kid was so innocent. “again..” John moaned.

Dave took his hand off of the others member and pulled his fingers out, and sat back, watching John shake with need. He whined, his hips bucking up to the missing hand. “Daaaave..”

The older had a smug grin on his face. While John was completely naked, he was still fully clothed. It awakened a more darker side, and he looked to the bedside and the many things beside them.

He sat there for a minute or so, just listening to Johns heavily, panted breaths. Dave reached over and pulled a blindfold from the side, and leaned over so he was on top of John again.

His fully clothed dick pressing against Johns naked one.

Softly, he wrapped the black cloth around Johns head, and tied it from the back.

Johns breath hitched, the unwelcome feeling of scratchy cloth covering his eyes startled him. “D-Dave?” he stuttered.

“It’ll maximise the pleasure, I promise.” Dave said, grabbing a small black ring from the side. It was a rubbery ring, that could be stretched. Carefully, he slid it past the head of Johns flushed red cock until it hit the base, and he tightened it.

John squeaked. “What’s that..?” Dave didn’t reply, but began to press his forefinger against the sensitive slit of Johns dick. “Dave..! Nnh.. ah- stop that.”

“Shush my pet.” Dave silenced him with another wet kiss. He pressed his tongue against Johns bottom lip, which was forcing John to open his mouth and press it against Dave’s.

Turning his head to the side, he broke the kiss.

“Dave.. why are you doing this?” John asked in a voice no more louder than a whisper.

“I want you to be mine, John. Mine and no one else’s.” Dave answered simply.

The boy choked back on a sob, and moaned. “I’m going to make you mine, whether you like it or not.” Dave said, biting on Johns neck. Harder than before.

He heard John groan. Dave began to lick the bite, making sure John was marked by him.

“Waa-ah!” John tried to speak, but was cut off as three fingers were pressed back into him, already deep inside him.

Dave looked down at him smirking. “Haaah.. No please stop.. ah!” he squeaked as Dave inserted another finger. Four fingers now.

John began whining and keening, pushing his hips down on Daves four fingers. His breaths were short and came in gasps.

The blond gripped Johns cock and began to pump it slowly.

As he took his fingers out, he saw John throw his head back and let out a strangled moan. Dave felt the blood pump wildly between his fingers on the others cock.

“W..what..? Ahh..” John moaned hotly, and bucked up into Daves hand.

“Pretty invention, huh?” Dave said, abandoning Johns need to stroke his need a few times.

John groaned, pulling at his hands, even if he knew that he wouldn't be able to free them. "Oh, we're just getting started.." he heard Dave whisper in his ear, and he breathed out hotly. 

Oh my god.


End file.
